Alice Human Sacrifice
by aquaJournalism
Summary: "I don't want to vanish," the dream thought, "I will let humans stray into me, and they will create their own world." Rated T for mild violence.
1. Prologue: There was once a tiny Dream

There was once a tiny dream

So tiny it was

That nobody knew

Who had dreamt it up

The dream, as dreams always did

Started to vanish

However...

It did not want to vanish so soon,

And so it thought,

_I will let humans stray into me_

_And they will create_

_Their own world._

-0-0-0-

**So yeah, you can see that this is a poem about Alice Human Sacrifice. ^^ **

**...**

**You know you wanna do it... you _know _you wanna press the little button that says 'Review'..**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Alice

The first Alice was a lady

Of bright red

With the sharp sword

She held in her hand

She created a twisted Wonderland.

The dream watched the First

As she entered the forest

A trail of bloody red

Following her path

The dream decided

That Alice was bad

With a smile on its face

The dream watched.

The dream watched

As Alice entered the forest

And never came back.

All that was left of Alice

Was the trail of dark red.

-0-0-0-

**So here's chapter 2, about Meiko! I hope I didn't fail too bad, my poetry skills aren't all that good. ^^;**

**Flames shall be used to burn my Math book~! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Alice

The second Alice was

A frail man in blue

With his sick notes

And his crazy melodies

He sang out a twisted Wonderland.

The dream watched the Second

As he was driven to insanity

By his own music.

The dream decided

That Alice was bad

With a smile on its face

The dream watched.

The dream watched

As Alice was shot dead

By a gun in his own hand.

All that was left of Alice

Was a flower, blooming sadly red.

-0-0-0-

**Yey, Kaito's up! \(^.^)/ **

**I don't know exactly _why_, but this chapter was fun to write. It's probably cause I like music...but whatever. The rest of the chappies should be up by today!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Third Alice

The third was a young girl

Of alluring green

She had charming looks

And a pretty voice

She was crowned the Queen

Of a strange green country

The dream watched the Third

As she complained of death

And slowly became

As spoilt as a child

The dream decided

That Alice was bad

With a smile on its face

The dream watched

The dream watched

As Alice was trapped by her own net of lies

And forced to rule her country forever.

-0-0-0-

**Heheh...I know this one is kinda unclear, so I'll explain it for you guys who didn't get it.**

**The Third Alice (Miku) is so pretty that she goes around and seduces everyone to make her own country, then becomes the queen because everyone listens to her. She is so scared of dying that she starts complaining a lot, and all the people start to treat her like a kid, and she doesn't care, so she becomes spoilt. Then all the people obsess over her, all of them then trap her in Wonderland because they don't want her to leave and they love her so much, so she is forced to stay in Wonderland forever. **

**Hope that cleared things up. :] **

**LOL. My A/N is probably longer than the actual chapter itself now, so I'll shut up. xD**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fourth Alice

The little dream

Was about to give up

Give up and just disappear

But then, it found the perfect Alice

Two young children

The fourth were a pair

Of children in yellow

They wandered into the sad dream

Simply out of curiosity.

With a happy smile on its face

The dream watched

As the Fourth passed the red path

And the cruel melody

The two curious children found

An invitation of green, without a name.

The dream watched

The dream watched in despair

As the Fourth entered the green country

And never came back.

Nothing was left of Alice.

-0-0-0-

**Yes! This thing is finally ending! :D**

**It's not over yet at this chapter, I still wanna include a chapter in which the dream finally disappears...so you guys get to see the dream die! :]**


	6. Epilogue: The Anguish of a Dream

She was violent

He was unstable

She was seductive

They were curious.

The dream thrashed around

In despair and pain

As it began to disappear

It screamed and wailed

But nothing changed

The dream slowly vanished

And its cries of anguish

Were no more.

As it faded into nothingness,

Its voice whispered sadly

"_Who is the next Alice...?"_

-0-0-0-

**Yaaaaay~! It's over! And the dream's ded! :D**

**Well, I had fun writing this, and I hope you guys had fun reading it. Constructive critism is always appreciated, flames..well...you know. **

**-OWARI-**


End file.
